a little getaway for red and pink
by michelletos
Summary: What happens when a certain red and pink ranger disappears for a day without anyone knowing, other than one other person? It definitely raises suspicions to the other rangers.


note: i'm back after forever. i never really written a power rangers fanfic, so please be gentle on me. enjoy and let me know what you think!

...

It has been a whole entire day and Gia was getting suspicious, with a hint of worry. Even being one of the most popular girls in school, every girl has a best friend to hang out with and gossip. However, that said best friend has disappeared from her and without a single word of where she was going or where she would be.

Entering Ernie's, she saw Noah and Jake hanging out at their usual table. Walking up to the table, she said, "Hey guys, have you seen Emma anywhere? I can't get in contact with her."

Looking up from a new video game he discovered a few days, he responded, "No, I haven't. Actually, I haven't seen her or Troy at all today."

"Really? That's weird. Have you tried texting Troy? I tried with Emma, and usually she answers. I'm getting worried. I hope they didn't run into a monster or trouble."

"If they got into trouble, Gosei would have paged us by now. Have you asked him or Tensou about where they are?"

"No, we have been here all day. Here, let me page him and see if he knows," Jake said, getting up to go call from his Morpher.

A couple minutes later, he came back to the table and said, "So, I found your answer. Tensou told me that Gosei had assigned them a mission for the both of them that only they both knew and couldn't tell anyone. See, they are both safe and sound."

Gia let out a relieved sigh. "At least they are okay. I was about to get worried. Gosei should have told us something, but I didn't think to ask him."

"You know how Troy and Emma are. They are both strong and rangers, like us. They should be okay, even if they disappear for a day. If it was for more than a day, then I would have started getting worried," Noah said, trying to look at it in a more logical sense.

"That's true. What are you guys doing?" Gia asked, noticing the game that they were playing.

...

"Do you think Tensou had made up a lie for us to get away for the day? I feel bad for lying to our friends, especially Gia."

"Yeah, you know how our friends are. I don't like lying to them either, but if they knew that we wanted to secretly get away for ourselves for a day, they would never let us live it down."

"That's true. I am happy that we have this day to ourselves, even if it's only for a day," the pink ranger said, enjoying being in her boyfriend's arms.

"What are we going to do when they do find out though? It's not like we can hide this for long," Troy said, his thumb rubbing circles around Emma's hand.

"I have no clue, but when that day comes, we'll figure it out. Maybe we can subtly make it noticeable."

"Us subtle? They probably already think something is going on between us after Dizchord," Troy said, poking a finger at Emma's side, making her giggle.

"Oh, trust me, if they, especially Gia, suspected something, I would have heard from her by now. Noah and Jake may have not noticed, but she's my best friend."

Emma pulled away from Troy's arms to turn around to face him. Troy wrapped his arms around Emma, preventing her from going too far away.

After a moment of silence, Troy finally got an idea about how to tell their friends. "How about this? Since technically, we see each other all the time, we'll give them hints about us dating."

"Hmm, that's a good idea, but isn't it more fun to sneak around than to let them know so soon? I like this private time with you without anyone bothering us," Emma said, trying not to be distracted by kisses on her neck.

Flipping her over on the bed, so that he's on top of her, he responded, "Really? I never thought you to be this mysterious."

"Hey, I can be mysterious too. Gia is my best friend and I hate keeping things from her, but I like you and this is my first relationship. It's all new to me and I don't want anything to ruin this," Emma said, looking seriously into Troy's eyes, to let him know that she is being completely serious.

"I like you too and I don't want to ruin this either," Troy said, feeling like nothing can ruin this moment that they have. No matter what monster is out there or what they have to face, at least they have each other and they also have their friends.

...

note: I haven't written a story in a long time, so my grammar might be out of it and the characters might not be in character. I have been having a random craving for a good Power Rangers story for Troy and Emma, but there are so little stories out there. If you like more of these type of stories, let me know in the reviews.


End file.
